Regresa
by Coraline T
Summary: "La cosecha. El día más atemorizante para casi toda la gente del distrito, aquel día en el que existían probabilidades de que se vieran obligados a entregar a sus hijos como tributos, de enviarlos a una muerte casi segura." "Primrose Everdeen" "Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Y también sabía lo que debía hacer él." Punto de vista de Gale de Los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Regresa**

**Capítulo 1:**

Sus ojos se abrieron y un primer pensamiento surgió en su mente. La cosecha. El día más atemorizante para casi toda la gente del distrito, aquel día en el que existían probabilidades de que se vieran obligados a entregar a sus hijos como tributos, de enviarlos a una muerte casi segura y probablemente muy cruel, como si de por si no fuera cruel tener que ver a sus hijos morir. Todos los años la cosecha era el día más terrorífico para él, porque estaba seguro que no había ningún joven en el distrito doce con tantos papeles con su nombre en aquella maldita urna. La suerte no estaba de su lado; no lo estaba desde que nació prácticamente.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió de su casa sin echar un vistazo siquiera a sus hermanos, que todavía dormían. Mirarlos dormir con los rostros fruncidos por las pesadillas sólo aumentaría su terror por este día, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No quería pensar siquiera en que ellos podrían perder a su hermano mayor aquel día, y con él también a su mayor fuente de alimento.

En el bosque respiró un poco más tranquilo, porque aquel lugar siempre le daba un poco de paz, aunque nunca había paz en su mente, porque el Capitolio se había encargado de sembrar odio y terror en todo su ser. Al menos en el bosque podía permitirse decir lo que le diera ganas, sin temer por su vida o la de su familia. Podía exclamar a viva voz lo que haría si pudiera a la gente del Capitolio, a aquella gente que vivía muy tranquila su vida llena de lujos mientras los dejaba morir de hambre, a aquella gente que disfrutaba viéndolos matarse unos a otros, a aquella gente egoísta que no pensaba en nadie que no fueran ellos mismos. Pero últimamente eso no lo calmaba. Deseaba actuar, hacer algo. Pero era imposible, impensable siquiera; la gente del distrito doce estaba demasiado asustada para iniciar un levantamiento.

Con mucho cuidado revisó las trampas que preparaba todos los días, aquellas trampas que significaban su supervivencia y la de su familia, porque si bien era bueno con el arco lo suyo eran las trampas definitivamente. Satisfecho, sacó con cuidado una ardilla y un conejo, un botín un poco miserable para sólo un día, pero estaba seguro que luego conseguirían más presas. Por ahora con eso bastaba.

Despellejó con cuidado las presas, para evitar arruinarlas, y salió presuroso del bosque. Apenas le prestó atención a la alambrada, porque se había acostumbrado a que casi nunca estuviera electrificada. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, y el sol no tardaría en salir. Sin embargo las calles estaban vacías, preludio del día en que se encontraban. Las familias que todos los días a esa hora se encontraban camino a sus trabajos ahora debían estar intentando dormir, o tranquilizando a sus hijos después de alguna pesadilla. Horrible.

Llegó a la zona comercial del distrito junto a los rayos del sol. Primero pasó por la panadería, un lugar que no le agradaba demasiado, al igual que todos los comercios. Era totalmente injusto que ellos tuvieran un mejor estilo de vida, que hubiera clases sociales. Además muchos de ellos los miraban por proceder de La Veta, la zona más pobre del distrito. En la panadería solo trataban con el panadero, pues su mujer era verdaderamente una arpía y los odiaba tanto como ellos a ella. El panadero estaba bastante generoso al parecer, porque le cambió la ardilla por una cantidad de monedas inusitada y también le dio una hogaza de pan, algo que se podría considerar como un regalo extra por la cosecha. Todos se ponían un poco sentimentales aquel día, y eso era algo que él odiaba.

Cambió el conejo en el quemador por unas velas que necesitarían cuando, después de que transmitieran la cosecha, se fuera la electricidad. Una de las ventajas de ser el distrito más pobre era que nadie les prestaba mucha atención, y por ello no se veían obligados a soportar todos los estúpidos programas del Capitolio. Sólo veían los obligatorios, y no era algo muy placentero. De regreso al bosque descubrió que las calles estaban un poco más pobladas, aunque no como todos los días. Todo era diferente aquel día.

Llegó a su punto de encuentro con ella tan solo algunos minutos antes de que ella hiciera lo propio. Minutos en los que se dedicó a reflexionar con la mirada perdida en el valle lo libres que serían viviendo en su bosque, sin cosecha de la cual preocuparse, sin hermanos a los que cuidar, sin madres a las que ayudar. Era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero lo habría hecho por libertad y por pasar la vida con ella a su lado.

Sus pasos la sobresaltaron. Era silenciosa, aunque no tanto como él, y se la veía preocupada por los mismos motivos que todos los demás. En sus manos llevaba un arco, el mismo que usaba para alimentar a su hermana pequeña y a su madre. Recordó como se habían conocido, cómo ella había invadido su bosque con el mismo objetivo que él: no morir de hambre. Recordó como poco a poco se habían vuelto inseparables, y como sus sentimientos habían mutado a algo mucho más profundo algunos meses atrás.

_— Hola, Catnip._ – Le dijo a modo de broma; un saludo privado, algo de lo cual sólo ellos dos eran partícipes. _– Mira lo que he cazado. . –_ Dijo sosteniendo el pan que algunos minutos atrás el panadero prácticamente le había regalado. Ella sonrío gustosa, y entre algunos otros comentarios sobre, como no, la cosecha, degustaron el pan junto con un queso que había elaborado Prim, la hermana pequeña de Katniss. También comieron algunas moras, que él se encargó de recoger de unos arbustos mientras se pavoneaba imitando a Effie Trinket, la ridícula mujer que se encargaba de sacar los nombres de los tributos de aquellas endemoniadas urnas. A él le suponía una verdadera diversión observarla a ella reír, un lujo que no se permitía con ninguna otra persona, salvo con su hermana.

El día era fantástico, un día que parecía burlarse de ellos, de todo el distrito, pues para dos familias sería el día más triste de toda su vida. Sin embargo allí se encontraban ellos dos, disfrutando del día como debería ser, como todos deberían hacerlo de no existir un Capitolio, de no existir los Juegos del Hambre. Se imaginó la vida así, entre días soleados sin preocupaciones, sólo el y ella en el bosque. No pudo reprimir el pensamiento y se lo soltó, de una forma más despreocupada para que ella no comprendiera el trasfondo de sus sentimientos, pero lo hizo.

_— ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo._

_— ¿El qué?_

_— Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo. Si no tuviésemos tantos niños._ – Añadió pensando en Prim y en sus tres hermanos Rory, Vick y la pequeña Posy. Dios sabía que no podían abandonarlos a su suerte, aunque él mataría porque las cosas fueran diferentes, por ser dueño de su propia vida, por no tener que cargar con el peso que llevaba. Era muy egoísta, pero con su última cosecha a la vuelta de la esquina deseaba un poco de libertad. Pero sabía que ella se negaría, porque ella no era tan egoísta como él, porque para ella no suponía una carga su pequeña hermana, que era lo que más adoraba en el mundo.

_— No quiero tener hijos. –_ Dijo ella con una firmeza que le dolió un poco.

_— Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí._ – Respondió para no tener que dar más explicaciones. ¿Cómo podía decirle después de aquella firme declaración que a él si le hubiera gustado tener hijos, que a él le hubiera gustado ser padre junto a ella? No podía.

_— Pero vives aquí._ – Le respondió ella molesta, molesta con su destino.

_— Olvídalo._

Zanjaron el tema con esa palabra y pasaron la mañana pescando en el lago y recolectando verduras por los alrededores. A media mañana, a pocas horas de la cosecha, habían conseguido la suficiente cantidad de comida para la cena, y también algunas cosas para intercambiar. Él no dice nada, pero tiene pocas esperanzas de llegar a la cena, no puede permitirse tener muchas cuando la mitad de los papeles de la urna de los chicos lleva su nombre.

Pasaron por el Quemador e intercambiaron la mitad de las verduras y algunos peces por cosas que necesitan, pues con la comida no es suficiente. Luego se dirigieron a la casa del alcalde, donde esperaron unos minutos en la puerta de atrás hasta que apareció Madge Undersee, su hija, con una bolsa llena de monedas para comprar sus fresas. Con solo verla, tan elegante, le dio algo de repulsión, y nuevamente volvió la rabia hacia aquellas personas del distrito que tenían más que ellos, que solo los veían como pobretones que se ensuciaban las manos con tierra para conseguir un poco de comida.

_— Bonito vestido._ – Dijo intentando disminuir al máximo la ironía, pues sabe que Katniss la considera su amiga, aunque no entiende como alguien como Madge puede ser su amiga. Seguramente es por lástima.

_— Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?_

Fijó su mirada en ella, intentando descubrir si bromeaba o no. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una estúpida niña rica, que se burlaba de la suerte de ellos, los que se veían obligados a incluir su nombre más veces de las necesarias según la regla a cambio de un poco de comida, algo que ella nunca tendría que hacer.

_— Tú no irás al Capitolio. –_ Le dijo con desprecio, deseando por un momento que aquello no sea verdad, que por primera vez alguien rico tuviera que sufrir. Egoísta nuevamente. _- ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años._

Notó el enojo de Katniss por su actitud, pero no hizo nada por remediarlo. Ella era demasiado inocente, y no veía las cosas del mismo modo que él lo hacía. Ella todavía podía sentir simpatía por aquellos que podían un poco más, aunque nunca pudo entender por qué. El los odiaba, igual que odiaba a casi todo el mundo.

Se separaron, él todavía enfadado, y se dirigió a su casa con la mitad del botín. Allí su enojo se suavizó un poco, suplantado por tristeza, al ver a sus hermanos preparándose. En silencio se aseó y se vistió con la mejor ropa que encontró y juntos se encaminaron a la plaza. Se registró y se ubicó junto a los chicos de su edad, pero su mirada siguió buscando hasta que la vio llegar, y luego la observó guiar a su hermana, que estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Él no entendía por qué, ya que la niña solo tenía un papel, pero todos experimentaban el mismo terror al entrar en la edad elegible. La suerte estaba del lado de la pequeña Prim, porque su hermana no le había permitido tomar teselas, algo poco usual en la Veta.

A las dos en punto el alcalde empezó con la historia de Panem y de los Juegos del Hambre. Como todos los años, le prestó inusitada atención a la historia que explicaba por qué se habían convertido en esclavos del Capitolio y por qué debían pagar enviando a los niños a esos juegos. Todo le parecía demasiado ilógico, y escuchar sólo servía para aumentar su furia contra el gobierno, pero siempre lo hacía, con la esperanza de encontrar un hueco, algo que le permitiera usar a su favor y a favor del distrito doce. Siempre estaba la esperanza de la rebelión.

Cuando el alcalde terminó de leer disfrutaron de un agradable espectáculo de la mano del único vencedor vivo, Haymitch Abernathy. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver como molestaba a Effie Trinket, una de las causantes de todos sus males. Luego intentó mantener una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Katniss, que lo miraba con preocupación. Sin embargo él también estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado, por su vida y por la de ella también. Poco le importaban las vidas a aquella extravagante mujer, que ya estaba comenzando con el sorteo. Casi en cámara lenta la mujer sacó un papel de la urna y lo leyó en voz alta y clara, enorgulleciéndose de su trabajo sin dudas. Respiro hondo, deseando que no fuera Katniss y el destino lo favoreció de una forma para que luego doliera más el puñal por la espalda.

_— Primrose Everdeen._

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Y también sabía lo que debía hacer él.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Estoy cometiendo una total imprudencia, pero hoy me dio un ataque y escribí un montón, así que no pude resistirme a subir el primer capítulo de esta historia que tenía planeada hacía un tiempo, y que me carcomía la cabeza xD Bueno, si leyeron alguna otra de mis historias sabrán que siempre odié a Gale, pero ahora que intento ponerme un poco en su lugar e imaginarme como vivió él la historia me está empezando a caer mejor. Irónico, pero así es la vida (?¿)**

**Bueno me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia. Sé que para la mayoría no es tan atrayente como un KatnissxPeeta, pero bueno, creo que es interesante ver cómo vivió Gale los Juegos :)**

**Hablando de las actualizaciones... Esta vez decidí ponerme un horario, por así llamarlo, que es como funciono mejor :p Así que llegué a la conclusión de actualizar todos los martes. De modo que este martes voy a subir el capítulo 2 y luego el siguiente el 3 :p Es para estar yo más organizada :p**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro. Espero que les guste realmente :)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_— ¡Prim! ¡Prim!_

Escuchó el grito como si estuviera a kilómetros de ella, aunque sólo los separaban unos cuantos metros. La gente se corrió, dándole paso a la desesperada hermana mayor y él, silenciosamente, igual a como se solía mover en el bosque, comenzó a moverse acercándose al pasillo, por donde caminaba temerosa la pequeña Primrose Everdeen. Detrás de ella surgió su hermana, que gritó a todo pulmón:

_— ¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!_

Se le fue el aire de los pulmones pero se obligó a seguir avanzando hasta quedar a unos pasos detrás de la flamante voluntaria. Apenas llegó a sus oídos el escándalo que armó la ridícula Effie Trinket, todo carecía de sentido allí. El momento que más había temido se estaba produciendo, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se obligó a si mismo a despertar cuando escuchó los gritos de Prim.

_— ¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!_

_— Prim, suéltame. ¡Suéltame!_

Se acercó y quitó a la pequeña de su hermana, tomándola en brazos. Era tan ligera como una pluma, poco importaban las patadas que daba para volver donde su hermana. Se negó a observar a la tributo femenina, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía la tomaría en brazos a ella también y saldría corriendo, como si pudieran escapar de allí. Tomó todo el aire que fue capaz y le dijo:

_— Arriba, Catnip. –_ Se negó a mirarla y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Prim con su madre. Luego volvió a su sitio, porque todavía faltaba la elección del tributo masculino.

Todo el resto de la cosecha pasó muy rápido, y no sintió ningún alivio al saber que el tributo no sería él. Eligieron a Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero. Estaba seguro que alguna que otra vez lo había visto, pero nunca había intercambiado ninguna palabra con él; no veía motivos para hacerlo. De todos modos poco le importaba ahora la suerte del chico, de hecho dudaba que tuviera suerte. Era muy poco probable que alguien del distrito doce la tuviera, y si alguien lo lograba, esperaba que fuera su Catnip.

La cosecha terminó cuando ambos tributos se dieron la mano y el único deseo que sintió fue el de salir de aquel asqueroso lugar. Sus pasos rítmicos lo llevaron al límite del distrito, aquella alambrada que cruzaba sin ningún reparo todos los días para encontrarse con un zumbido poco habitual. Sabía lo que significaba: no podría escapar. Se dejó caer en la hierba, derrotado, y dejó llevar sus pensamientos hacia ella. ¿Realmente no tenía posibilidades? Rememoró sus días en el bosque y los juegos que había sido obligado a ver, junto con las características de los tributos vencedores. Ella podía. No perdería la esperanza. Ella volvería.

Corrió hasta el Edificio de Justicia, y esperó pacientemente a que el cochambroso ascensor terminara su recorrido. Se topó con la hija del alcalde, que salía del cuarto donde tenían retenida a su Catnip, pero no le prestó atención. Apenas logró que los agentes de la paz lo dejaran entrar y cuando la vio lo primero que hizo fue abrir los brazos, a sabiendas de que ella necesitaría un abrazo, que necesitaría contención, pero que no la buscaría en su familia para no parecer débil. Eran iguales, y él lo sabía.

_— Escucha, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que hacerte con un arco. Es tu mejor opción._

_— No siempre los tienen._ – El miedo en su voz lo hizo enfurecer. ¿Cómo podían dejar que los niños vivieran eso?

—_ Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco. –_ Le dijo con la desesperación palpable en su voz.

_— Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera._

_— Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío. No resultaba muy entretenido. –_ Escupió con amargura. Ella le dio la razón, medio absorta en sus pensamientos.

_— Katniss, es como cazar, y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco._

_— No es como cazar, Gale, están armados. Y piensan. –_ Se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar el tono de su amiga.

_— Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar._

_— Pero no personas._

_— ¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia? –_ Se lamentó.

¿Realmente había diferencia? Se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Había tanta diferencia si el Capitolio era capaz de sacrificarlos igual que animales para su diversión? Él nunca había matado otra cosa que no fuera un animal en el bosque, pero a veces creía que si ellos eran capaces de hacerlo con tanta facilidad no sería muy diferente. A fin de cuentas ellos eran como animales para ellos.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta, apenas permitiéndole tener una última vista de Catnip, su Catnip, a quien podría perder en poco tiempo. Sintió su mano aferrándolo con fuerza y comprendió que tenía que decírselo, que aún si ella no volvía tenía que conocer sus sentimientos, de otra forma no podría continuar viviendo en paz. Sin embargo ella tenía en mente otras palabras para él.

_— ¡No dejes que mueran de hambre!_

_— ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! –_ Miró sus ojos grises por última vez y tomó coraje._ – Katniss, recuerda que te… amo._ – Terminó susurrándole la última palabra, la más importante a la puerta, a la que posteriormente le dio una patada. Los Agentes de la Paz no lo soltaron, si no que lo guiaron al ascensor, dejándole en claro el mensaje: tenía que irse. Llegó a la puerta del edificio con la intención de correr; poco le importaba la alambrada, pero se chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con el cabello rojo de Darius, el único Agente de la Paz que toleraba, aunque no demasiado, pues recordaba que había tenido otras intenciones con su Catnip.

El pelirrojo miró para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los veía y lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo al costado del Edificio de Justicia. Por fortuna todos los agentes estaban prestando atención a la salida de los tributos, y la gente del distrito intentaba retomar sus actividades, sumidos en la tristeza habitual luego de una cosecha.

_— Escucha Gale._ – Murmuró nervioso. _– El paso estará libre hasta el atardecer, luego la volverán a electrificar para el resumen de las cosechas._

Lo miró por unos instantes, los que le tomó comprender su comentario. Luego salió corriendo, no sin antes darle una palmada en el brazo a Darius, quien empezaba a caerle un poco mejor. El bosque lo esperaba para desahogarse.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tal como prometí hoy subo el capítulo dos, que es un poco más corto, pero a mi gusto quedó bien :p Ya a partir del siguiente se empieza a ver mucho más como ve Gale los juegos, incluído el desfile, las entrevistas y eso :p Y también se va a ver qué hacía él mientras tanto, escenas cotidianas del distrito :p**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews :) Me di cuenta que todos estamos vagos, porque en otros fics tampoco se pasan, pero un review siempre se agradece y alegra el día de los escritores :) **

**Igandara: **Muchas gracias por el review! Me puse super feliz cuando vi que tenía uno xD Creo que ahora que estoy escribiendo esta historia comprendo, o al menos intento comprenderlo, un poco más a Gale, pero igual lo odio xD Y gracias por lo del ícono, Patamon es lo más tierno :3 Saludos!

**Ires: **Muchas gracias por el review también! Creo que Gale es un personaje odiado por muchas, más que nada por interferir entre Peeta y Katniss, pero él también sintió cosas cuando Katniss se fue, y aunque decidió canalizarlo con el enojo, cosa que va a haber de sobra en el fic xD, es interesante :p Gracias por pasarte! Saludos! :)

**Por último, como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, a partir de ahora voy a actualizar una vez por semana, porque sino no llego a escribir con la facultad y eso, y para no prometerles una fecha y después no poder cumplir es que voy a actualizar todos los martes :)**

**Nos leemos el martes entonces :)**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Aquella noche había sido sin lugar a dudas la peor de toda su vida. Había sido un esfuerzo terrible dejar el bosque a la hora indicada por Darius, dejar aquel lugar donde podía expresar todo su dolor y esconderse bajo una máscara de cera para poder afrontar a su familia. Había sido duro escuchar las preguntas de Posy, que era demasiado pequeña aún para entender lo que implicaba que Katniss fuera tributo femenina, que participara en los Juegos del Hambre. Pero lo más duro había sido ver las cosechas.

Se negó terminantemente a aceptar la sugerencia de su madre, de irse a dormir sin ver el programa obligatorio, porque era un poco masoquista, y porque quería saber. Estaba seguro que seguiría aquellos juegos como nunca, que miraría con atención cada movimiento suyo, que juzgaría todos sus movimientos, porque en el bosque se había metido en la cabeza la idea de que regresaría. Por eso lo más duro fue ver a los demás tributos.

Desde el distrito uno al doce fueron pasando una a una las cosechas. Analizó profundamente a los tributos del uno, dos y cuatro, llegando a la conclusión de que los más peligrosos eran los tributos del distrito dos, un chico de tamaño bestial y una chica pequeña, pero en cuyos ojos brillaba una determinación asesina. También prestó inusitada atención, aunque seguro fue de los pocos, a la chica del cinco, que le daba mala espina. El chico del once también era demasiado grande, algo para tener en cuenta. Finalmente llegó el turno del doce, y con cada comentario de los ilusos conductores del Capitolio le hirvió la sangre. Sin embargo algo lo inquietó mucho más: el apretón de manos de los tributos del distrito doce.

Esa noche apenas durmió, abrumado por múltiples pesadillas, en la mayoría de las cuales Catnip era la protagonista. Sin embargo eso no le impidió levantarse antes del amanecer y dirigirse al bosque, donde revisó escrupulosamente cada una de las trampas que había colocado, obteniendo un botín suficiente para su familia, pero escaso para la suya y la de las Everdeen, que a pesar de ser sólo dos personas también debían comer. Observó el amanecer sentado en su roca, dónde debería encontrarse Catnip y tomó el arco y flecha, aprovechando la mañana para descargar su ira y conseguir un buen botín.

Al mediodía, previo paseo por el Quemador para vender algunas cosas, fue a la casa de las Everdeen. A su encuentro salió la madre de Katniss, algo que le pareció sumamente extraño, pues apenas había cruzado unas pocas palabras con ella en todo ese tiempo. Curiosamente los ojos de la señora Everdeen brillaban, no con emoción sino con determinación, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Tenía ojeras, igual que él seguramente, después de pasar la noche en vela.

_— Gale. –_ No recordaba que ella supiera su nombre; sin duda Katniss se había encargado de ello._ – Muchas gracias desde ya. Katniss nos ha dicho que nos ayudarías y yo no se como podré pagártelo…_

_— No es nada._ – La interrumpió algo molesto. _– Katniss haría lo mismo si fuera yo. –_ Dijo tendiéndole una bolsa con unas cuantas verduras y dos ardillas, las que no se había atrevido a llevarle al panadero ese día. No cuando su hijo y Catnip eran adversarios. _- ¿Dónde está Prim? –_ Preguntó intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

_— Ella no ha querido levantarse. –_ Musitó la señora Everdeen, apesadumbrada. _– Lo he intentado todo, pero no deja que me acerque, sólo llora._

_— ¿Puedo verla? –_ La mujer asintió y sin más preámbulos se adentró en la casa, observando a Lady atada a un costado. En otra ocasión hubiera sonreído al recordar todo lo que habían pasado para obtener aquel animal, pero en ese momento sólo le ocasionó una puntada de dolor.

Había estado varias veces en la casa de las Everdeen, pero estaba seguro que nunca la había visto tan ordenada y limpia. Eso era signo de que la señora Everdeen se estaba esforzando, y que no iba a abandonar a la pequeña Prim. Le dirigió una mirada a la madre, a lo cuál ella asintió como respuesta, y entró al cuarto donde dormían Prim y Katniss, encontrando a la pequeña rubia bajo una sábana. Un ronroneo le indicó que Buttercup, aquel gato que Catnip odiaba tanto, estaba con ella, consolándola.

_— Prim._ – Le dijo con suavidad. Unos mechones de cabello rubio asomaron de entre las sábanas y con ellos unos ojos azules._ – Sabes que no puedes seguir así ¿verdad? –_ Ella asintió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. _– Prometí cuidarlas, pero no funcionará si tú no me ayudas un poco pequeña. Vamos, tienes que ordeñar a Lady._

Se levantó y la pequeña hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa. La señora Everdeen también le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y continúo en la cocina, preparando algo de comer con lo que él le había traído. Se distrajo un rato observando a Prim con Lady, realmente la niña tenía talento con los animales, algo que él carecía, teniendo en cuenta que se dedicaba a matarlos.

_— Gale… ¿Tú crees que Katniss regresará?_ – le preguntó la pequeña al cabo de un rato.

_— Sé que ella puede hacerlo._ – Contestó a pesar de todo. _– Debemos confiar en ella._

_— Tienes razón. Ella lo prometió._

_— Y ella cumple sus promesas Prim. –_ Le dijo con aplomo.

Pasó el almuerzo con las Everdeen y luego regresó a su casa, donde por más que intentó no pudo permanecer con su familia. Se encerró en su habitación y golpeó todo cuanto encontró, para luego tumbarse sobre la cama. No podía contener su furia, pero se aseguró de al atardecer salir, pues sería el desfile de los tributos. La exhibición antes del matadero, destinada a que los desalmados habitantes ricos y poderosos del Capitolio hicieran sus apuestas.

Se sentó alejado del televisor, pero un grito de Posy lo hizo acercarse a él. La niña, pegada a la pantalla observaba, al igual que todo Panem, a los tributos del distrito doce, que iban literalmente en llamas. Sus rostros se repetían en todas las pantallas aledañas a la calle por la que desfilaban con sus carros y ellos, tomados de la mano, sonreían encantados. Katniss tiraba besos por doquier y sonreía de una forma encantadora, pero que a él le pareció simplemente aterradora.

El desfile alternó imágenes de todos los tributos, pero mostrando muchas veces a los del doce. Los miró ávidamente, terminando de convencerse del peligro que suponían los tributos del distrito dos. También observó con atención a Katniss y a Peeta, y encontró cosas que lo aliviaron y que lo inquietaron por igual.

Se sintió contento al notar que habían captado la atención de todo el mundo, lo que significaba mayor cantidad de patrocinadores, algo decisivo muchas veces en los juegos. No obstante nuevamente se sintió inquieto al notar como ellos se tomaban de la mano, algo que no tenía precedentes en los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Cómo podías tomarte de la mano con tu enemigo? Eso no le gustó. Sin embargo lo más inquietante, o aterrador, fue verla sonreír y saludar entusiasmada, como si estuviera encantada de estar allí. Una parte de él le dijo que sólo lo hacía para conseguir patrocinadores, y eso era algo normal en los juegos, pero otra le dijo, y con más fuerza, que ella no era la misma Katniss, ella no era su Catnip, y que a pesar de que ella volviera todo cambiaría entre ellos. Y eso lo aterró profundamente.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Bueno a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir de mal en peor para Gale, sobretodo durante los juegos *risa malvada* En este capítulo empieza a sentir inquietud, que luego dará lugar a los celos y la rabia *juju* (?¿) **

**Ahora el review :p**

**Ellacampbell: **Muchas gracias por pasarte! :D Yo también odio demasiado a Gale xD Pero es interesante su punto de vista :p Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic :)

**Bueno nos leemos el martes que viene :) Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_— ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme de una buena vez? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_ Preguntó hastiado ya del comportamiento de la chica.

Se giró para encontrarse con la hija del alcalde, que curiosamente había estado siguiéndolo todo el día. Soportar el primer día en el colegio desde la cosecha ya hubiera sido insoportable de por sí, pero hacerlo con ella detrás de él todo el maldito día lo había hecho mucho peor. ¿Qué tan enojado podía estar? Pues mucho.

Pasó toda la mañana, desde que puso un pie en el territorio de la escuela, escuchando los murmullos de la gente, gente que murmuraba sobre la mala suerte de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, otros que se atrevían a apostar entre ellos y la mayoría que hablaba sobre su mala suerte, la mala suerte de Gale Hawthorne, cuya novia lo amaba tanto que no le había importado ofrecerse voluntaria por su pequeña hermana.

Estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de la gente del distrito, que creía que Katniss y él no eran solo amigos, y la mayor parte del tiempo los ignoraba, pero ésta vez estaban siendo completamente ridículos. ¿Cómo podían cuestionar la decisión de Katniss? Se notaba a leguas que las chicas a la que escuchó decir eso no tenían ni idea de cómo eran ellos, y que eran unas descerebradas. Se tuvo que recordar muchas veces a sí mismo que la ignorancia del distrito también era culpa del Capitolio para no retroceder y despellejarlas como lo hacía con sus presas.

Aparte de los comentarios también tuvo que soportar la presencia de Madge Undersee, que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el día, pero había permanecido en todo momento detrás de él. Si tenía que elegir entre qué le molestaba menos indudablemente la elegiría a ella, porque al menos permanecía callada, pero de todos modos su lástima le molestaba. No quería la piedad de una chica rica, por más amiga de Katniss que fuera.

_— ¿No vas a decir nada? –_ Le espetó, furioso con ella y con el resto del mundo. La chica se limitó a mirarlo, sonrojada, pero desafiante, y después de un minuto tomó aire y habló.

_— Necesito que entregues esto a la familia de Katniss. –_ Dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de papel, que él no se molestó en tomar. Ella insistió. _– Quiero ayudarlas, pero sé que nunca lo aceptarían de mi parte._

_— No necesitamos tu compasión_. – Le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio. Ella pareció sorprendida en un momento, pero luego su rostro enrojeció más y lo miró con rabia, algo que él nunca hubiera previsto por su parte.

_— No es compasión._ – Espetó acercándose a él y poniéndole la bolsa entre los brazos._ – Pensé que tú más que nadie entenderías que no es por compasión, que deseo hacer algo, que Katniss es mi amiga… Tíralo si quieres. –_ Concluyó y se dio la vuelta.

Examinó el contenido de la bolsa y encontró cosas básicas: latas de comida, jabón para la ropa, vendas y algunos frasquitos, que supuso que eran medicamentos, e incluso una pequeña bolsa con caramelos. Él tendría que cazar todos los días durante dos semanas para obtener todas esas cosas, y aún así no estaba seguro si le bastaría. Sin meditarlo demasiado, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que se arrepentiría y terminaría en el bosque cazando la cena del día, corrió hasta alcanzar a Madge, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír su casi inaudible "Gracias".

Después pasó el día en el bosque, cazando todo lo que pudo, rutina que repitió durante los dos días siguientes, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no imaginarse como le estaría yendo a su Catnip. Era inútil seguir pensando en ello, prefería imaginar que ella estaría entrenando con toda su fuerza, convirtiéndose en una cazadora mejor de lo que era para poder sobrevivir. Además él le había hecho una promesa, y era su deber no dejar que las Everdeen murieran de hambre. Así que se dedicó fervientemente a la caza, dándole poca importancia a los rumores de la gente de la escuela y del Quemador.

Al atardecer cruzó la alambrada en dirección al distrito, a sabiendas de que luego estaría electrificada, y pasó por el Quemador. Muchos comerciantes estaban ansiosos por esa noche, y le hicieron varias preguntas sobre su opinión del puntaje que podría obtener Katniss, pero él los ignoró. Paró en el puesto de Sae la Grasienta, que le cambió un pavo por una sopa. Mientras la tomaba ella le dijo:

_— Ellos están ansiosos, es la primera vez que tributos de nuestro distrito causan tanta emoción._

_— Perdona Sae, pero no lo podré entender. –_ Murmuró después de terminar su sopa, mirando con desprecio a la gente del Quemador. Últimamente le tenía desprecio muy seguido a la gente del distrito.

_— Yo tampoco lo entiendo._ – Suspiró la anciana, resignada, mientras miraba a su nieta correr por todos lados con una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. – _Aún así no puedo juzgarlos; sabes que si alguno de ellos gana todos nos veremos beneficiados._

_— Es cierto, todos nos veremos beneficiados. –_ Murmuró lentamente. _- ¿Pero ellos? Mira como terminó Haymitch…_

Sae no contestó y continuó revolviendo una enorme olla, en la que vaya a saber Dios que habría. Él aceptó un segundo plato de sopa y comió todo lo que pudo, a sabiendas de que quizás luego no podría hacerlo, ya sea por la repulsión u otra cosa. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar a nadie, porque cada vez que miraba a la gente, incluso a la del Quemador, se sentía más decepcionado y furioso, aunque era difícil culpar a alguien en particular.

Mientras estaba sumido en tontas cavilaciones, ideas de rebelión que forjaba su mente pero que estaba seguro que nunca darían fruto, la pequeña nieta de Sae, una niña que andaba de un lado para otro jugando como podía, se le acercó y abrazó su pierna. Él reaccionó sobresaltándose al principio, pero dejando a la pequeña luego, un poco sorprendido. A pesar de los chimes y todas las cosas malas, parecía que algunas personas estaban de su lado, como la hija del alcalde y Sae y su nieta. Aquello lo reconfortaba un poco.

_— Es la hora._ –Anunció Sae recogiendo sus cosas. Gale se giró y comprobó que el mercado negro del distrito doce se estaba vaciando; ya todos estaban en dirección a la plaza. Esperó a que Sae estuviera lista y acompañó a la anciana y a la niña a la plaza, donde se unió a su familia. Miró alrededor, pero las Everdeen al parecer no estaban. Luego tendría que pasarse por su casa para entregarles el regalo de Madge Undersee. Hizo una mueca al recordar su encuentro.

A las nueve en punto comenzó el programa, que no duraría mucho; lo suficiente para anunciar la nota de cada tributo. Los presentadores, gente maquilla de forma aterradora a su parecer, anunciaban sólo la nota del tributo, aunque luego los programas de chismes se encargarían de especular acerca del número y de las habilidades de los tributos. Aquello lo llenaba de rabia.

Primero los profesionales. Ocho, nueve, diez. Las notas más altas casi siempre son para ellos, y casi siempre les juegan a favor. Algunos de ellos tenían aspecto monstruoso, y por primera vez sintió miedo por Catnip, un miedo que no duraría mucho. El resto de los tributos tuvo puntuaciones bastante mediocres, hasta que llegaron al distrito once. La niña, la niña que tiene la misma edad que Prim obtiene un siete, algo que sorprendió mucho a todos. Lo más sorprendente vino luego, cuando mostraron la foto de Peeta Mellark, y él obtuvo un ocho. Era preocupante.

Por último Katniss Everdeen. Sintió deseos de cerrar los ojos; ahora si reconocía que estaba asustado por ella. Bajó la mirada y el sonido de gritos, aunque eran de júbilo, lo hizo alzar la vista. Allí estaba la foto de Catnip, y debajo de ella un gran once. Se permitió respirar aliviado y esbozar una sonrisa, con los gritos de los ciudadanos del distrito doce como testigos de ello.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Hoy me atrasé un poquito, pero todavía es martes, así que estoy perdonada (?¿) :p Bueno, realmente estoy bastante contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, la furia de Gale es realmente inspiradora xD Ya en el siguiente capítulo son las entrevistas y ahí todo va a explotar de una forma casi literal xD En este capítulo incluí una pequeña escena con Madge, pero creo que no habrá más interacción entre ellos; después de todo Gale sólo quiere a su Catnip :p**

**Bueno, ahora los reviews, que me pusieron muy contenta *-***

**Zucix: **Muchas gracias por dejar review! :D Curiosamente, creo que lo dije un montón de veces ya, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Gale, pero es interesante escribir desde su punto de vista :p Muchas gracias por todo, y espero tu opinión de este capítulo :D

**EllaCampbell: **Gracias por el review! No te preocupes que no eres una mala persona, a mi también me gusta verlo sufrir, y todavía le queda mucho por sufrir xD Muchas gracias por pasarte :)

**Ires: ***Acepta el pan y los azucarillos y corre feliz xD* Muchas gracias por el review! :D Me alegro mucho haber cumplido tus expectativas sobre el desfile :D Ya en el siguiente capítulo vamos a saber como se toma la confesión :) Falta poco xD Saludos!

**monogotas2: **Gracias por los reviews! Créeme que para mí también es difícil que el personaje me guste, y más escribir pensando en él xD Pero ahora puedo decir que le tomé un poquito de cariño :p La parte sanguinaria y molesta de Gale saldrá a flote durante toda la historia, porque creo que es algo importante de él, aunque también habrá otras cosas, como el cariño hacia Prim, etc :p Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado :3 Saludos!

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los follows y como no el favorito :p Me motivan a seguir :D **

**Nos leemos el martes que viene para saber como se toma Gale las entrevistas :D**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Un once. La chica que todos los días atravesaba la alambrada y se adentraba en los bosques para conseguir comida y alimentar a su familia había obtenido un once. Había hecho historia en los Juegos del Hambre, pues nunca un tributo del distrito doce había obtenido una puntuación alta, ni siquiera los dos escasos vencedores que había tenido el distrito, y del cual uno de ellos era Haymitch. Y la chica de La Veta lo había logrado.

Esas palabras se repitieron por casi todo el distrito, o al menos él las había escuchado en todos lados. Todo el distrito daba por sentado que Katniss Everdeen sería la vencedora, algo triste para la familia y amigos de Peeta Mellark, pero un hecho casi consumado para todos los demás. Y por primera vez él prestaba atención a los chismes de la gente, pues le hacía bien escuchar tantos votos de confianza hacia ella, los necesitaría por si alguna vez su ánimo fallase.

Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible al escuchar a sus compañeros especular sobre lo que habría hecho Katniss para sacar un once, esos chicos sólo podían imaginar cosas insulsas, pues nadie salvo él había visto lo que ella era capaz de hacer con un arco y flechas. En su charla pintaban a Catnip como una especie de heroína, alguien capaz de salvarlos de la represión del Capitolio. Que absurdas eran sus historias, se sorprendía de lo que eran capaces de inventar los chicos que vivían sin demasiadas preocupaciones, no como él, que ahora debía alimentar a dos familias.

Se las ingeniaba. Y las Everdeen también lo hacían, pues Prim preparaba queso con la leche de Lady, su cabra y se lo entregaba para que lo vendiese en el Quemador. La señora Everdeen actuaba como una suerte de médica, y atendía a los enfermos. Su tarea no dejaba mucha remuneración, y él estaba seguro que lo hacía más para distraerse y sentirse útil que por el dinero, porque la mayoría de los pacientes apenas si estaban en condiciones de pagar algo, y la mayoría de las veces el pago no era de acuerdo a los servicios prestados. Aún así ella se empeñaba en seguir.

Sólo quedaba un día. Un escaso día para que lanzaran a veinticuatro niños a una arena, en donde deberían matarse unos a otros para sobrevivir. Pero antes faltaba la última ridiculización: las entrevistas. Todo el Capitolio estará esperando para escuchar a los jóvenes tributos, para luego apostar por sus favoritos. La repulsión que aquello le causaba no tenía límites.

Pasó el día cazando, intentando mantener sus pensamientos alejados de ella, algo que le resultaba prácticamente imposible. El bosque en general, y cada pequeña cosa que formaba parte de él le traían recuerdos de días pasados e imaginaciones sobre días futuros. ¿En qué momento había empezado todo? Suponía que había sido el primer día que la vio, aunque estaba claro que había comprendido sus sentimientos tiempo después.

Y ahora se preguntaba: ¿qué pasaría si ella regresaba? ¿Qué tan dañada volvería? ¿Sería la misma? ¿La seguiría amando aunque cambiara? Le gustaba pensar que sí, que no permitiría que sus sentimientos cambiaran por esto. Él sería incondicional para ella. Siempre.

Fue curioso como el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal, como si hubiese estado burlándose de él. Se sentía frustrado, enojado y sabía que lo estaría aún más luego de las entrevistas. No auguró nada bueno su llegada a la casa, donde encontró a su madre y a los niños sentados, aguardando en silencio. No podían hacer nada más que esperar y mirar el estúpido programa, deseando que terminara lo antes posible.

Se sentó al lado de Posy, que estaba más callada de lo habitual. Demasiado pronto la fanfarria comenzó y las nauseas se hicieron presentes cuando los tributos comenzaron a aparecer en escena. El entrevistador, Caesar Flickerman, se encargaba de sonsacarles aunque sea alguna palabra a todos, aunque algunos no lo necesitaban. Tal era el caso de los profesionales. Le daban tanto asco como la gente del Capitolio. Aquellos chicos que aparecían entrenados, que se regodeaban con cada asesinato, que ansiaban convertirse en vencedores. Los odiaba.

El tiempo pasó despacio, como burlándose de él y de cada habitante del distrito doce, hasta que finalmente llegó su turno. Su respiración se fue por un instante al verla en un vestido rojo, que le quedaba hermoso, pero que la hacía parecer otra persona. No era su Catnip. Y tampoco lo era la chica que habló en la entrevista.

Bromas sobre la comida, sobre los trajes, risas tontas, vueltas, un vestido en llamas. Miraba la pantalla anhelante por ver un trocito siquiera de la chica que él conocía, de aquella luchadora que se internaba día a día en el bosque para alimentar a su familia. No podía negar que se sentía decepcionado, aunque sinceramente no sabía que esperaba exactamente, después de todo estaba en Los Juegos del Hambre. Hubo sólo un momento en el que vislumbró a su Catnip.

_— Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella? – El público, al igual que él, estaban ansiosos por la respuesta._

_— Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo._

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dolió, aunque era demasiado obvio. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Estar él por encima de su hermana? Desconectó su mente del resto de la entrevista y así llegó a la entrevista de Peeta Mellark, que para él no representaba nada, o al menos eso creía. Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mirada escrutadora de su madre y volvió la vista a la pantalla, en donde el hijo del panadero se muestra un poco tímido.

_— … Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?_

_— Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._

_— ¿Tiene a otro?_

_— No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos._

A pesar de lo romántico y cursi de la entrevista de Peeta Mellark, y de que el chico también era un tributo del distrito doce, poco le interesaban sus dramas personales, por lo que se levantó y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar. Mañana no tenía escuela, pues era el gran comienzo de los juegos, pero aún así deseaba descansar un poco. Sin embargo las palabras del hijo de panadero lo hicieron detenerse, repentinamente paralizado, y los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a funcionar, trayendo de vuelta varios recuerdos.

_— Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte ¿eh?_

_— Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudará, en mi caso._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_— Porque… Porque ella está aquí conmigo._

Sus ojos brillantes, la mirada de aquel chico, los recuerdos de cuando iban a vender ardillas al panadero lo golpearon de una forma que nunca hubiera esperado. Rebuscó en el rostro del panadero un signo que evidenciara que sus palabras eran mentira, pero no encontró nada. Se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que la cámara la enfocó, sonrojada, sorprendida y, aunque fuera demasiado doloroso, con los ojos brillantes.

El fuego lo invadió repentinamente, y se sintió atrapado. Tanto fue así, que sin decir una palabra salió corriendo, dando un portazo sin siquiera saber a donde huir. En su mente se aparecía constantemente la imagen del desfile inaugural, de sus manos juntas, y la ira lo cegaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto no ser el único que la había visto? No lo sabía, pero si veía como poco a poco estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, a su chica, a su Catnip.

* * *

**Sé que merezco la muerte o al menos torturas lentas y dolorosas (?¿) por no haber actualizado en, creo que fueron dos semanas, pero estuve estudiando y casi ni tiempo para conectarme tenía. De todos modos pido disculpas, y bueno, a partir de ahora regresará el ritmo habitual de todos los martes, hoy fue un caso excepcional porque quería actualizar lo más rápido posible :p**

**En cuanto a este capítulo... Parece que Gale se dio cuenta desde el principio que Peeta no mentía, y también vislumbró una respuesta por parte de Katniss, aunque seguramente va a pensar y a ahondar y a flagelarse luego, ya que ahora estaba impactado y su primera reacción fue huir :p Ya cuando empiece el teatro de los amantes trágicos va a tener tiempo de flagelarse demasiado xD **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews :) No los contesto ahora porque quiero actualizar rápido, pero muchas gracias a las personas que se hicieron un tiempito para leer la historia y dejar su comentario :)**

**Sin mucho más, nos leemos el martes :)**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Dolor, furia, más dolor. Todas las sensaciones que se amontonaban en su pecho habían reventado finalmente, y el resultado era un profundo dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos, molesto con el mundo entero, pero particularmente con el Capitolio, con Peeta Mellark y también con Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, la tributo del distrito doce.

Después de una noche de insomnio había llegado a la conclusión de que era un buen momento para separar las cosas y dejar de negar la realidad. Ya no podía seguir diciéndose que aquella chica, la que tiraba besos a todo el mundo durante el desfile, la que daba vueltas enfundada en un vestido rojo en llamas, era la misma chica que cazaba a diario junto a él. Debía aceptarlo, desde el momento en que Primrose Everdeen había sido elegida en la cosecha Katniss Everdeen se había transformado, y ahora era alguien irreconocible para él.

Una parte de él se había negado al cambio, alegando que ella hacía todo para conseguir patrocinadores y poder regresar, pero algo le decía que no era así. Su instinto, que generalmente no se equivocaba, le decía que ella estaba cada vez más lejos, y que no había camino de retorno para ello. Quizás por eso estaba enfurecido.

Se levantó y encontró a su madre en la ventana, donde tenían una improvisada pileta, fregando ropa. Se preguntó qué tan temprano se habría levantado, y por qué no la había oído. Al verlo ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa, dejó la ropa y lo abrazó. Primero aceptó con algunas reticencias, pues no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad, pero terminó rindiéndose, y por un momento el mundo dejó de existir, sólo estaban él y su madre, quien destilaba comprensión y afecto por cada poro.

Finalmente se separaron, él con el nudo en la garganta un poco aliviado. Hazelle tomó su mano y lo guió a la mesa, bastante destartalada por cierto, donde él se sentó, permitiéndose ser pequeño por un rato. Ella le preparó un té de hierbas y lo acompañó mientras él bebía a pequeños sorbos. Un silencio agradable se cernía sobre ellos, aunque su madre se vio en la necesidad de romperlo, angustiada por su hijo.

_— Es un show. Todo es un show hijo. –_ Dijo con un suspiro.

_— Para los ciudadanos del Capitolio es un show. –_ replicó él, repentinamente enojado_. – Pero ¿para él? Sabes que es perfectamente posible que sus palabras sean verdad._

Con tan solo recordar la entrevista del hijo del panadero le hervía la sangre. Se cuestionaba por qué lo había hecho, qué era lo que buscaba. ¿Quería declararse a sabiendas de que iba a morir? ¿Buscaba conseguir el favor de los patrocinadores? ¿Planeaba engañarla para luego asesinarla? Miles de hipótesis rondaban por su mente, aunque no lograba descifrar del todo al hijo del panadero. Sin duda era una persona compleja, a juzgar por su comportamiento durante la entrevista.

Lo que más lo preocupaba eran los celos. Sentía celos porque, fuesen cuales fuesen las intenciones de Mellark, él se encontraba con ella, y en cambio él estaba encerrado allí, en el distrito doce, obligado a ver cómo se desarrollaban los juegos sin permitirse siquiera ir al bosque, ya que durante las partes más importantes de los mismos la visión era obligatoria, y todos tenían electricidad, lo que implicaba la alambrada electrificada también. Lo que hubiera dado por poder ir al bosque, por correr, por distraer su mente diseñando trampas para alimentar a su familia…

_— Iré a despertar a los niños. –_ Anunció su madre sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. _– En breve comenzará._

Como si fuera un presagio, la maltratada televisión que poseían se prendió, dando inicio a la programación que estaban obligados a ver. Los Juegos del Hambre comenzarían en una hora, pero antes presentaban un compilado de lo sucedido hasta entonces. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente para una vida. Las cosechas, los desfiles y finalmente las entrevistas. Los comentaristas, dos mujeres, una con piel color rosa chillón y la otra con tatuajes de colores en todo el rostro, suspiraron y comenzaron a hablar con su extraño acento.

_— ¿No es lo más tierno del mundo?_ – preguntó la de la piel rosa.

_— Apuesto a que luego de la entrevista aclararon todo, ¡qué romántico!_ – agregó la mujer de los tatuajes.

_— Seguramente. ¿A que no sería genial que quedarán los dos últimos?_

_— ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Muero de ganas de que empiecen los juegos!_

Reprimió las ganas de vomitar que le dio este último comentario, y se dedicó a ignorar la pantalla. Su mirada se posó en la ventana, por donde veía gente que sin duda se dirigía a la plaza, a presenciar el gran acontecimiento. Seguramente aquello era motivo de fiesta en distritos como el uno, el dos y el cuatro, al igual que en el Capitolio, pero allí lo único que se observaba era pena. Nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero no podían hacer nada; salvo observar sin vanagloriarse de lo sucedido.

Sus hermanos se unieron a él en la mesa, todos con cara de pena, salvo Posy, quien era demasiado pequeña como para entender la barbarie de la que formaban parte. Sin embargo él no la culpaba; ya tendría años más que suficientes de horror; podía ser libre hasta los doce años, fecha en que se convertiría en elegible. ¿Qué haría él si su pequeña Posy resultaba cosechada? No podía hacer nada; ni él ni sus hermanos, a diferencia de Katniss, podrían salvarla. El nudo en su garganta creció.

La familia bebió el té en silencio, solo roto por las especulaciones de los comentaristas del Capitolio. Era de lo más extraño que el Distrito doce fuera un gran tema de conversación. Normalmente apenas si mencionaban el nombre de los tributos y su puntuación. Pero ahora Katniss y Peeta eran las estrellas del show. Sus trajes en llamas, el vestido de Katniss para la entrevista, la confesión de Peeta; los amantes trágicos del distrito doce (a alguien se le había ocurrido llamarlos así) eran sin duda los más populares. Al cabo de diez minutos la pantalla se puso en negro y el verdadero espectáculo comenzó con la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

_— Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!_

Las cámaras mostraron un plano panorámico de toda la arena, y luego se fueron centrando una a una en los tributos. La mayoría lucía desorientado, había otros pocos (los profesionales claro) que sonreían con triunfo, a sabiendas de que alguno de ellos ganaría. Luego, como no, la pantalla se dividió en dos y mostró a los amantes trágicos. Mientras que Katniss recorría con sus ojos el terreno aledaño a la Cornucopia y a los otros tributos, Peeta la miraba fijamente. Ella no se dio cuenta, y se puso en posición para correr, dispuesta a tomar el único arco. Sin embargo, un segundo antes de que el gong sonara sus miradas se conectaron, y Peeta negó con la cabeza levemente. Ella se distrajo y los juegos comenzaron.

Intentó no prestar demasiada atención al resto, porque el Baño de Sangre era uno de los eventos que más detestaba de todos los juegos. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar que Katniss logró huir con una mochilita naranja y se internó en los bosques, donde sin duda le iría mejor que a los demás. Suspiró un poco aliviado por ello. Sin embargo algo sucedió que lo descolocó totalmente. El chico, Peeta Mellark, se acercó con confianza a la Cornucopia, lo cual parecía casi suicida. No obstante, la chica del distrito uno, no recordaba su nombre, en cuanto terminó de acabar con una niña, se le acercó y le sonrió, para luego tenderle un cuchillo, que él aceptó con una sonrisa.

Su cerebro tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Cuando lo hizo, una sola palabra surgió de su mente: _Traidor._

* * *

_****_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Tanto tiempo... **

**Bueno, ahora que terminé mi año en la facultad tengo vida, algo que me parece increíble después de haberme pasado los últimos meses estudiando como una loca y, la verdad es que hacia días pensaba en cuando iba a continuar con las historias, pero por falta de inspiración o de motivación quizás lo posponía día a día. Pero hoy, cuando entré a FF, me encontré con un mensaje de EllaCampbell, preguntándome por mis abandonadas historias (pobrecitas T_T) y animándome a seguir :) Y supongo que eso era lo que me falta, porque tomé el libro que uso de guía, abrí Word y me senté a escribir como una posesa xD **

**El resultado final fue este. Todavía no pasa demasiado; quizás en los capítulos siguientes haya saltos en el tiempo, porque lo que mas me interesa es cuando Peeta y Katniss comienzan a vivir su romance. La cueva particularmente va a ser muy importante para Gale, y de ahí estoy segura que sacará grandes conclusiones :) **

**Muchísimas gracias principalmente a EllaCampbell, este capítulo sobra decir que va dedicado para ella :) y también a quienes dejaron reviews :) Napilut, Ires y Katniss Luz. También todas mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes :( **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente :) No pongo fecha, pero seguro que será pronto :)**

**Saludos! **


	7. Chapter 7

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Los días continuaron pasando en su rutina habitual, aunque a esto se agregaba el condimento extra del horror. En situaciones normales, a estas alturas ya no habría tributos del distrito doce, por lo que los ciudadanos intentarían no tocar demasiado el tema, pero con la inesperada unión de Peeta Mellark a los profesionales, los juegos seguían dando de qué hablar.

Katniss lo sabía, lo había visto, pero nadie sabía qué pensar de ellos, pues realmente no parecía muy sorprendida. Gale, enfrascado en sus actividades diarias, o fingiendo estarlo, no se preguntaba más de lo estrictamente necesario que tipo de relación poseían ellos dos, y escuchaba con repulsión las especulaciones de los ciudadanos del Capitolio, cuando era inevitable que viera la televisión.

Intentaba mantenerse enfocado en la caza, al igual que siempre. Por ahora no le estaba costando cazar para más personas; estaba teniendo buenos días. Por su parte Prim y la madre de Katniss lo ayudaban cuando se lastimaba y, mientras tanto, él procuraba distraer un poco a Prim. Sin embargo comenzaba a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de tener que quedarse algunos días en el bosque, pues a medida que el tiempo avanzase la alambrada permanecería electrificada por más tiempo, y no podía darse el lujo de cazar menos cantidad, o de lo contrario no comerían nada.

Procuró observar objetivamente la deshidratación de Katniss, pero falló estrepitosamente. El pecho se le oprimía cada vez que la observaba recorrer la espesura de los bosques, con el agua tan cerca de ella, pero sin saberlo. Le daba asco escuchar a los comentaristas del Capitolio jactarse de ello. _"Como si ellos fueran a durar diez minutos en el bosque"_ Pensaba con amargura. Por más que intentara negarlo cada fibra de su ser la añoraba; añoraba aquellos días en el bosque, aquella confianza que se tenían el uno al otro, todo lo que los unía. A menudo se preguntaba si ella también se sentiría así, aunque con Catnip era muy difícil saberlo; ella nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado estaba aquel chico, el hijo del panadero, que había revelado a todo Panem su plan, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta sus intenciones. Se empeñaba una y otra vez en guiar a los profesionales en la dirección equivocada, fingía que la chica no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero al mismo tiempo pasaba sus ojos por el bosque alarmado casi todo el tiempo, buscándola. Gale no sabía si estar agradecido por su aparente afán por protegerla o si querer asesinarlo, pues los celos lo carcomían todo el tiempo.

* * *

_— ¡Gale! ¡Espera! ¡Hey Hawthorne! ¿Es qué estás sordo? –_ Él continuó caminando, pretendiendo que los gritos de la chica eran solo un zumbido molesto para él. Muy en el fondo debía admitir que solo lo hacía para molestarla, una parte de él se sentía halagado por la forma en que la chica lo buscaba todo el tiempo, la otra parte lamentaba que ella no fuera su Catnip.

_— ¿Qué quieres Undersee?_ – Le preguntó hastiado.

_— Sólo… -_ La hija del alcalde tartamudeó y se sonrojó, pero él ni se inmutó por ello_. – Sólo quería saber cómo lo llevas… Ya sabes… Has visto el fuego y las rastrevíspulas, y Peeta…_

_— No es de tu incumbencia como yo lo llevo Undersee. Métete en tus asuntos. –_ Espetó y se alejó en dirección a La Veta, dejando a la rubia totalmente abochornada y en menor grado ofendida.

Lo cierto era que no lo llevaba demasiado bien. Sus nervios estaban a punto de quedar destrozados. Katniss había tenido que huir de un fuego asesino, ideado por los vigilantes, para luego verse acorralada por los profesionales. Sin embargo había logrado librarse de ellos, con una idea tan ingeniosa como peligrosa: las rastrevíspulas. Se sentía muy egoísta al pensar que eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino el chico. Se había pasado la noche en vela vigilando el árbol dónde Katniss estaba atrapada, sin intenciones de atacarla, sólo buscaba protegerla. Luego, cuando ella les había tirado el nido encima, él regreso para advertirla, ganándose un corte en la pierna. "_No durará mucho más"_ Pensó Gale, sin saber si era con alegría o con lástima. Lo primero lo convertía en una persona horrible, y lo segundo también era malo a su parecer. Pero el chico había logrado esconderse, y su agonía era agonía para el muchacho de La Veta. El hijo del panadero no hacía otra cosa que pronunciar el nombre de Katniss entre sueños, cosa que realmente lo desquiciaba.

Por otro lado Katniss, tras recuperarse de las pocas picaduras que había sufrido, se había aliado con la niñita del distrito once, Rue. A ambas les iba mucho mejor juntas, pero él no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que resultaría todo si ellas dos quedaban últimas. La niña se parecía a Prim, no físicamente claro, pero había un algo, y ese algo era lo que había llevado a Katniss a aliarse con ella. Juntas idearon un plan, pero finalmente todo salió mal. La comida de los profesionales voló, pero el precio fue la vida de la pequeña Rue. Sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando vio a Katniss cantarle y, aunque la situación no era adecuada, un deje de alegría al ver a su amiga desafiar al Capitolio para que la niña fuera recordada de una forma adecuada. Katniss podría tener problemas por lo hecho, pero él estaba orgulloso de ella por eso.

El número de tributos había descendido; finalmente quedan seis: Cato y Clove, los profesionales del dos, la chica del cinco cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar, el chico del distrito once, Tresh, y Katniss y Peeta, quien aún agonizaba.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. La nueva regla. Aquella que nadie esperaba, pero que todos sabían resultado de qué era. Dos vencedores, sólo si eran del mismo distrito. Su mano buscó instintivamente la de Prim quien, abrumada por el anuncio, no dejaba de buscar entre la multitud al panadero, esperanzada por ello.

Y luego Catnip gritando un nombre que no era suyo con desesperación, el nombre del hijo del panadero. Podía sentir con claridad las grietas de su corazón, un corazón que nunca estaría preparado para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :)**

**Bueno, hoy me llegó la inspiración, y este capítulo en particular fue difícil, porque es como una especie de resumen de hechos que, desde la perspectiva de Gale no tienen mucha importancia, pero que abren paso al verdadero climax de la historia. Y si les gusta ver sufrir a Gale, como se que les gusta xD, los siguientes capítulos van a ser mucho más intensos y más largos, porque hay toda una variedad de emociones y sentimientos que relatar, cosa que en este capítulo claramente no pasa demasiado. Quizás hasta resulte aburrido, pero no me podía saltear todo esto e ir directamente a lo que quiero xD Así que acá está la transición. **

**Siguiendo con mi orden de cosas (mental claro xD) muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews :) Les agradezo mucho de en serio, son mi fuente de inspiración *-* y a quienes le dieron follow a la historia y la agregaron a favoritos :) Me hacen muy feliz. También insto a quienes la leen y no comentan a que dejen un review, hacen muy feliz a la gente :p **

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo, no se preocupen que no demoraré mucho :) **

**Saludos! **


	8. Chapter 8

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

_— ¿Y qué opinas del modo en que tu prima hizo volar las provisiones de los otros tributos? –_ La voz chillona de la entrevistadora era realmente insoportable; casi tanto como sus preguntas formuladas con tanta emoción y entusiasmo que daban ganas de vomitar. Evitando por todos los medios mirarla, o mirar a su madre soltó una especie de gruñido; lo mismo que venía haciendo desde que la entrevista había comenzado.

Una de las partes fundamentales de los juegos eran las entrevistas. Generalmente se hacían cuando sólo quedaban ocho tributos, pero al parecer en muchísimas cosas los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre eran especiales, y una de aquellas cosas era que quedaban seis tributos cuando los aparatos del Capitolio, acompañados de sus extravagantes personas, arribaron al distrito doce.

Demasiado molesto por el giro de los acontecimientos miró de reojo a la entrevistadora, una mujer estrafalaria, como todas en el Capitolio. Se había presentado en su casa chillando que era su deber hacerle algunas preguntas a los primos de Katniss Everdeen. Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría y su rabia aumentó al ver a la madre de Katniss detrás, avisándole con la mirada que debía seguir con el juego. Claro; todo aquello era por los amantes trágicos. El asunto le dolía demasiado.

Llegados a este punto de los juegos; con cambio de reglas incluido, toda actividad del distrito se había paralizado por orden del presidente. Los ciudadanos se limitaban a pasar el día en la plaza, observando con renuencia cada detalle morboso, todavía con algo de esperanza en sus corazones. Gale, haciendo gala de un masoquismo sin precedentes, observaba todo desde el televisor de su casa y apenas podía reprimir las lágrimas y la furia con cada toma que se le presentaba.

No podía negar que el corazón se le había estrujado al oír a la chica que había dado por sentado que le pertenecería gritando el nombre del panadero, pero aquello sólo fue un preludio para un sufrimiento mucho mayor, algo que le hizo poner en duda su cordura en cierto modo.

Intentó observar con ojo crítico la búsqueda de la chica, rogando internamente porque los profesionales no la encontraran. Imágenes de Katniss se alternaban con imágenes del hijo del panadero, yaciendo camuflado en la orilla del arroyo. El chico estaba muriendo, pero aún así no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Katniss; en medio de su delirio al parecer continuaba recordándola. Varias veces se sorprendió a si mismo deseando, en lo más recóndito de su mente, que el chico muriera, en una mezcla de compasión por él y de hartazgo, porque los celos lo carcomían de un modo que no hubiera creído posible hasta entonces.

Sin embargo al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, porque al día siguiente los dos tributos del distrito doce se encontraron. Escuchar nuevamente a la chica de ojos grises, la chica de la Veta, llamar desesperada al hijo del panadero supuso más dolor. Se sentía dejado de lado, y claro que lo estaba, si ellos estaban metidos en una arena a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y él como un idiota estaba observando cada detalle, cada mínima cosa que hacían con los ojos pegados a aquel viejo aparato. Lo suyo sí que era masoquismo puro.

_"-No te vas a morir._

_- ¿Y quién lo dice?_

_- Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes."_

Equipo. Ellos eran un verdadero equipo, y uno muy bueno. Todo había comenzado por simple conveniencia, pues ambos eran sólo unos críos que necesitaban alimentar a sus familias a toda costa, pero con el tiempo ellos sí que se habían convertido en un verdadero equipo. Se complementaban, se ayudaban, compartían todo. Eso era un equipo; por más que Katniss le dijese eso al hijo del panadero él sabía que el chico sería una carga para Katniss, una carga innecesaria se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras él dejaba volar su mente a un mundo sin juegos, un mundo en el que Catnip y él podían ir al bosque sin saltar una estúpida vaya la chica se preocupaba por la herida de su compañero. Como estaba solo en casa, pues su familia había acudido a la plaza a ver los juegos, no tuvo que preocuparse por intentar que Posy no viera la herida que tenía el chico, pero aún así rogó porque su madre le tapara los ojos aunque sea. Ella era demasiado pequeña, y por ello demasiado inocente para comprender la crueldad del mundo; se impresionaría demasiado además.

Pudo ver la indecisión y la molestia, casi imperceptibles en el rostro de la muchacha, mientras avanza a paso lento por el arroyo con el chico apoyado en su hombro. Siendo egoísta de nuevo, pensó que él nunca se permitiría ser una carga así, preferiría morir a mostrarse tan débil. Sin embargo, ¿qué habría hecho estando en la arena con el cambio de reglas? Gale, desde afuera, no creía demasiado en la palabra del Capitolio, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su proceder si supiera que él y Catnip podrían sobrevivir. Debía darle un poco de crédito al chico.

_— Gale, ya llegamos hijo.—_ La voz cansada de su madre se hizo presente junto con la voz chillona de Posy.

_— Temprano.—_ Murmuró mientras miraba el cielo, apenas estaba anocheciendo.

_— Pronto cortarán la transmisión. —_ Dijo Vick.

Sin embargo la transmisión siguió. Seguramente continuaría hasta que mostrasen las caras de los tributos caídos en el día, y luego comenzaría el informe detallado de cada una de sus muertes, algo que los que seguían en la arena no podían ver. Su madre comenzó a buscar las cosas para hacer un poco de té que probablemente acompañarían con algo que quedara de la caza del día anterior y Rory y Vick se llevaron a Posy al patio para jugar un rato. Él, inquieto, se levantó dispuesto a seguirlos, y ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando no pudo evitar voltearse para mirar.

_"-Katniss. Gracias por encontrarme._

_-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario._

_-Sí. Mira, si no regreso…_

_-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada._

_-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso…_

_-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema._

_-Pero…"_

Salió de la casa dando un portazo, e ignoró los llamados de sus hermanos pequeños. Caminó deprisa de un lado a otro, intentando definir un rumbo. Si lograba entrar al bosque, si la alambrada se lo permitía, no podría salir hasta el día siguiente. Y pensándolo bien, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? En el bosque podía desahogar su dolor y su rabia, y de paso evitaría las miradas preocupadas de su familia.

Luego saldría fingiendo que no le había afectado en nada. Quizás hasta podría buscar una chica para demostrarlo, podría besarla hasta cansarse, besarla igual que ella lo había besado a él… Claramente le afectaba. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si durante todos estos años Katniss nunca dio muestras de querer acercarse a él? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Era sólo por los patrocinadores? ¿Besaría a su compañero tributo fuera quien fuese?

En esos momentos la odiaba. Odiaba que le importara tanto un estúpido beso; un estúpido beso que debió haber ocurrido dentro del bosque, su bosque. Un estúpido beso que debió haber sido suyo.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada ¡Feliz 2013! Espero que este año nos traiga a todos cosas buenas :) Y muchas actualizaciones de los fics que nos gustan xD **

**Bueno, con el ajetreo de las fiestas me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero finalmente pude terminar el capítulo. Gale ya comenzó a pasarla mal, y la va a pasar peor, porque algunas cosas desagradables van a pasar en el doce :) *risa malvada* xD Casi que no puedo esperar a que Peeta esté curado y se besen *-* Pobrecito Gale xD La mayoría de ustedes concuerda en que prefieren que sufra mucho, así que espero que no les importe... xD**

**Siguiendo, voy a hacer algo que hacía mucho no hacía (porque siempre actualizaba apurada xD) responder a los reviews *0***

****_Ires: _**Gracias por pasarte! A partir de ahora muchos de los momentos (no todos, porque hay cosas que realmente no les veo importancia) van a ser muy explicativos, sobre todo lo que siente nuestro protagonista *-* Va a sufrir mucho, pobre xD Bueno, saludos! :)**

****_EllaCampbell:_ **Espero que te pongas super contenta por la actualización xD Al final puse lo de la entrevista pero lo corté un poco, más como una introducción :p A ti te debo mucho, porque sino fuera por tus mensajes no habría vuelto con los fics :) Así que espero tu opinión *-***

****_KristelPalma:_ **Muchas gracias por pasarte! Yo también antes odiaba a Gale y, aunque ahora me gusta verlo sufrir, en cierto modo también me encariñe un poco con él. Es bastante feo lo que le pasó :( En fin, gracias por el review :)**

_Manzana Higurashi Brief:_ **Gracias por pasarte y por tu review *-* Me alegro que te guste como va la historia, y sí, Gale da un poquito de pena, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD De todas formas creo que todas siguen prefiriendo al chico del pan xD Por cierto, me gusta tu nick, sobre todo el manzana xD****  
**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :) Esta vez no me voy a tardar demasiado, solo unos días. :)**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Realmente amaba ese lugar. El suelo, blando y duro a la vez; un suelo que lo convertía en un ser silencioso, que le permitía fundirse con su entorno, un suelo lleno de vida con un claro contraste con el suelo del resto del distrito. El aire, tan fresco, tan puro; un aire diferente al de las minas, sin vicios ni contaminación. Los árboles. Aquellos árboles formaban la parte más importante de todo el lugar, le conferían vida. El bosque le daba vida, no solo alimentaba a su familia, si no que le daba la vida que le faltaba en el distrito.

Y allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No había cambiado en nada, sus ojos grises seguían brillando como siempre y su sonrisa era medio sarcástica, como siempre que lo encontraba dormido y se veía obligada a despertarlo. Su ropa, o mejor dicho, la ropa de su padre, seguía igual, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si siguieran siendo los mismo chiquillos de años atrás. Todo parecía seguir como siempre.

Sin decir nada el muchacho de ojos grises, igual que los de ella, se levantó y se desperezó, para luego echarse a andar. Juntos comenzaron a recorrer el bosque. Sus pisadas eran silenciosas, casi ni se sentían, pero ambos sabían que el otro estaba allí. Los dos llevaban arcos y un carcaj de flechas, pero ella se veía mucho más cómoda con ellos. Durante algunos instantes, perdiendo el hilo de su actividad, él la observó, admirando como encajaba perfectamente con el lugar. Luego se recordó que estaban cazando.

Cuando divisó una potencial presa tocó con delicadeza su mano, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo. Pronto la ardilla estuvo derribada. Así pasaron algunas horas, en la armonía y la paz, protegidos por los árboles. Hablaron poco, porque las palabras ya no eran necesarias para ellos dos. En el camino de vuelta ella tomó su mano, y él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que ella respondió con gusto.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que ella lo conducía a otro lugar y, sintiéndose intrigado, se dejó llevar por la chica que amaba. Miró a un lado y a otro con curiosidad, dándose cuenta que no conocía aquella parte del bosque, que no le era familiar. Y por alguna extraña razón aquello no le gustó. Siempre había creído que conocía todo el bosque, que era, en cierto modo, su dueño, pero se daba cuenta que Catnip conocía lugares que él no y se hubiera engañado a si mismo, si fingiera que ello no le molestaba. De todas formas calmó su mente pensando que ahora ella estaba compartiendo el secreto con él.

Tras una hora de caminata se detuvieron en un pequeño claro, un claro repleto de flores. Un lugar hermoso sin dudas. Katniss se acostó en la hierba y él la imitó. Observaron el cielo en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Los suyos estaban dirigidos hacia ella, claro. Se preguntaba por qué motivo se habían dirigido allí, y se sentía inquieto, aunque no sabía la razón. La miró largamente, aguardando por una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada. Sintiéndose más inquieto decidió formular la pregunta en voz alta.

_— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Catnip? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo, como si lo mirara por primera vez y como si se diera cuenta que era otra persona. Sus ojos grises lo miraron con extrañeza y, como si recordara algo, se puso de pie de un salto y tomó un diente de león del suelo. Luego salió corriendo.

La llamó varias veces, obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Corrió tras ella adentrándose en aquella parte del bosque que le era desconocida, buscando razones para su actitud. Todo estaba tan bien… ¿Por qué lo había traído allí? Más inquietante aún, ¿por qué se había ido así? Corrió más rápido, encontraría las respuestas cuando la alcanzara.

Sus pasos hacían ruido. No estaba seguro de donde estaba, pero siguió corriendo. Pronto estuvo a orillas de un largo arroyo, y viendo la figura de Katniss bastante más adelante, comenzó a correr con sus pies sumergidos en las aguas. Ya no iba con cuidado. Sentía punzadas en los pies, ya que se había hecho varios cortes con las piedras. De cuando en cuando miraba alrededor, sintiendo el lugar algo familiar. Sentía que había visto ese lugar, aunque no había estado nunca en él. Se sentía descolocado, como un intruso. Había abandonado la seguridad de sus árboles y ahora estaba en las profundidades de un lugar del que sólo podría salir con ayuda de Katniss. Otra razón más para encontrarla.

El sol abrasaba. Sentía el sudor recorriendo su rostro, y ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo de respirar, pero a su vez se sentía más cerca de ella. Sentía unas extrañas punzadas en su corazón, que atribuyó a la carrera que estaba haciendo. A lo lejos, vio que ella se había detenido.

Aliviado, disminuyó el ritmo hasta que se encontró caminando. Los pies le dolían. Se detuvo unos instantes y revisó las palmas, encontrando unos pequeños cortes que sangraban. Procuró caminar con más cuidado. A unos doscientos metros aproximadamente estaba Katniss. Mientras se acercaba ella, sin darse cuenta que él estaba allí, entró en una cueva.

Ya a unos pocos metros se permitió un descanso y se lavó el rostro con el agua del arroyo. No quería demostrarle a Catnip cuanto le había molestado tener que seguirla hasta allí; primero quería saber qué la había impulsado. Entonces entró en la cueva.

Las puntadas en su corazón se hicieron más intensas y el ritmo de su respiración aumentó cuando vio a Catnip con un chico rubio besándose. Llevándose una mano al pecho se preguntó qué debía hacer. Se sentía traicionado, no entendía lo que pasaba. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero apretó la mandíbula en un intento de contener las lágrimas. ¿Debía separarlos y golpear al rubio por estar con su chica? ¿O debía largarse de allí? Mientras meditaba ellos se separaron y Katniss lo miró, sin mostrar sorpresa por su presencia en la cueva.

_— ¿Por qué? –_ Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, incluso que ella no lo quería, pero no que ella se girara, como si su presencia no le importara en lo más mínimo y volviera a besar al rubio. Con el corazón hecho trizas salió de la cueva, y luego todo se puso negro.

En las profundidades de un bosque, un bosque que si conocía, que le pertenecía, un bosque sin arroyos ni cuevas, Gale despertó con la respiración agitada y un dolor en el pecho.

* * *

**¡Hola! Se que me tarde un poco más de lo previsto, pero acá está el nuevo capítulo, un capítulo fuera de lo común :p Les cuento, en un principio tenía pensado escribir el sueño y luego continuar con la historia de la arena, pero cuando comencé a escribir me entusiasmé con la idea del sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla, y cuando lo terminé me dije; es suficiente :p Así que la historia va a seguir en el siguiente capítulo, pero me pareció interesante y me gustó como quedó la pesadilla que Gale tuvo después de ver el primer beso :p **

**Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews :) Ya los respondo :)**

_EllaCampbell:_ **Eres mi lectora favorita xD Siempre me haces sentir re bien con tus reviews *-* Y me dan más ganas de escribir :p Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo que estuvo un poco fuera de la historia, pero ya con el siguiente capítulo va a seguir avanzando todo :) Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre :) ****  
**

_KristelPalma:_ **Muchas gracias por pasarte :) Espero que te guste el capítulo :p****  
**

_Guest (Manzana xD): _**Muchas gracias por pasar :) Aw Inuyasha, miraba esa serie cuando era chica, algún día la voy a buscar y a ver entera *-* Debo decir que me encanta el animé aunque no me considero Otaku porque no conozco muchos, conocí gente que sabe un montón realmente :p Espero que te guste el capítulo *-*****  
**

_ .silence:_ **Gracias por el review! Es verdad que Gale tiene una personalidad interesante, y lo hace mucho más interesante el hecho de que sabemos todo de Peeta, pero no tanto de Gale :p Lo de que no sufra no se si lo voy a poder cumplir, de todas formas creo que si escribo también su versión de En Llamas la va a pasar mejor :p Saludos :p****  
**

_Spencer Mecha Potter:_ **Oh! Una Potter *-* Saludos compañera xD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic :p Cuando consigas En Llamas y Sinsajo me cuentas que te parecieron :p De todas formas son libros geniales, pero no te voy a spoilear :) Espero que te guste el capítulo :) Saludos :)****  
**

**Bueno, nos leemos, no se cuando exactamente, pero pronto :)**

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

El tiempo seguía su curso habitual. Para él todo lo que sucedía tenía un toque surrealista, pero había momentos, la mayoría relacionados directamente con su familia, en que se daba cuenta que tenía, o más bien debía, volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, la decisión de continuar con su vida como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo se desvanecía como el agua entre las manos cuando comenzaban las transmisiones de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Aquel día no fue la excepción. Con mucho esfuerzo había borrado (temporalmente) de su memoria ese sueño que había tenido en el bosque y había continuado con la rutina. Había cazado, había vendido las presas y había comprado las cosas necesarias. Había comido en el puesto de Sae y, como tenía algo, no mucho, de dinero extra, le había comprado una pequeña pelota vieja a Posy. Los ojos de su pequeña hermana se iluminaron cuando lo vio llegar con aquel inusitado regalo. Aquello bastó para que se olvidara por un rato de ella, de quien lo atormentaba en las pesadillas.

El día estaba transcurriendo en modo normal, pero él sabía que aquello no podía durar demasiado.

_"Cuéntame un cuento."_

_… "¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conseguí la cabra de Prim?"_

Su mente inexorablemente viajó a aquel día, mostrándole una historia diferente a la contada por Katniss. Recordaba al ciervo, al hombre de las cabras, el lazo en el cuello de la cabra llamada Lady y las caras de felicidad de Catnip y de Primrose. Se alegró un poco al recordar la historia; era extraño para él oír a Katniss hablar de él en la arena, aunque la historia estaba siendo totalmente censurada.

Absorto todavía en los recuerdos del décimo cumpleaños de Prim se sobresaltó al oír las trompetas por la televisión. Abrió los ojos, aterrorizado. Una vocecita en lo profundo de su consciencia le decía que algo malo pasaría, pues ese era el sonido de invitación a un banquete. Sintió las miradas de su familia sobre él, todos preocupados, y decidió que lo mejor sería mostrarse tranquilo, para no preocuparlos más de lo que seguramente estaban. Después de todo, ellos dependían de él en todos los sentidos, tanto física como emocionalmente; debía darles la sensación de seguridad, aunque ésta fuera inexistente en Panem.

Permaneció con la mirada impasible mientras escuchaba la voz de Claudius Templesmith, aunque su corazón se encontraba visiblemente agitado. Pero el pánico creció, y con él el irregular ritmo cardíaco de su corazón, cuando mostraron un primer plano de la cara de Katniss al costado de la pantalla (al igual que la de los otros tributos restantes) en el momento en que se anunciaba que no les darían comida, sino algo que necesitaban desesperadamente.

Después de mostrar la reacción de todos los tributos, incluidas las caras de grotesca felicidad de los chicos (o monstruos) del distrito dos y la discusión entre Katniss y Peeta la pantalla se puso negra. Grandes letras blancas aparecieron poco a poco anunciando que toda la actividad en el distrito, las clases, la minería y la actividad comercial, serían suspendidas hasta nuevo, debido a los importantes acontecimientos generados por Los Juegos del Hambre. Luego se volvió a la transmisión.

Gale dirigió una mirada a su familia. Su madre y sus dos hermanos tenían los rostros contraídos de tristeza, e incluso la pequeña Posy portaba una mirada confundida pero apenada. Que se pararan todas las actividades del distrito, aunque sólo fueran unos pocos días, significaba que mucha gente pasaría hambre, incluidos ellos y las Everdeen. Nuevamente la rabia lo inundó.

_— Rory, muévete._ – Sentenció una vez que hubo aclarado sus ideas. Su madre lo miro preocupada y su hermano, probablemente contento porque sería la primera vez que pediría su compañía en una excursión al bosque, se apresuró a prepararse.

_— No es necesario hijo, nos las arreglaremos. –_ Rebatió Hazelle con un deje de súplica en su mirada, observando como su hijo mayor iba de un lado a otro, recogiendo algunas mantas para Rory.

_— ¿Qué no es necesario?_ – Grito descargando su enojo con la persona equivocada. _- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en electrificar esa maldita alambrada? Debo conseguir todo lo que pueda hasta entonces; Rory me ayudará a recolectar._ – Intentando controlar la cadencia de su respiración, y sintiéndose un poco arrepentido por el trato hacia su madre añadió en un tono más bajo. _– Nos vamos._

Tomó una vieja chaqueta, un saco de arpillera y una manta para su hermano. Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta el remordimiento hizo algo de mella en su interior, aunque la rabia siempre sería el sentimiento que dominaría su existencia. Sintiéndose mal por toda su familia, pero sin poder evitarlo, escupió las palabras casi con amargura, llenas de dolor:

_— Volveremos antes del alba._

De ninguna manera se perdería el banquete.

* * *

**Sólo soy una pobre chica con un bloqueo mental de más de dos meses para escribir nada que no fuera su nombre, no me culpen :( Sé que el capítulo es corto y no satisface nada, pero estoy logrando salir del bloqueo y nadie se salvará cuando salga completamente :p **

**Ella muchas gracias, no respondí tu mp porque estaba de vacaciones, y bueno, mil disculpas ._.**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Contrario a lo que uno creería, todo sucedió tan rápido que las imágenes tardaron en procesarse en su mente. Por primera vez desde que los juegos habían comenzado fue capaz de ver todo de manera objetiva, como si la chica del distrito doce que arriesgaba su vida para conseguir unas medicinas que no eran para ella fuera una desconocida, nada importante para él. La sangre abandonó su rostro mientras todos observaban la pantalla con avidez, pero su corazón no se desbocó como usualmente hacía cuando pasaba algo relacionado con ella.

Se sintió un poco mal por su madre y por sus hermanos, por estar obligados a ver el sangriento banquete, pero eso fue todo. Aunque pareciera un completo extraño agradecía mucho a su mente el haber podido aislar cualquier sentimentalismo.

Mentalmente hizo estadísticas sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de los tributos. Thresh era enorme, tenía mucha fuerza y no le faltaba comida, pero si bebida, ya que en los campos donde él estaba no habían arroyos ni lagos. Cato y Clove eran fuertes porque actuaban siempre juntos, pero sin sus suministros iban a morir de hambre, y la poca paciencia del chico no ayudaba en nada. La chica del distrito 5 era muy astuta, pero ahora ya no tenía a quien robar y, aunque se las había arreglado con frutos y esas cosas era un milagro que no hubiera muerto envenenada, y también necesitaba comida. Por otro lado Katniss no tenía ninguno de esos problemas. Estaba resguardada cerca del arroyo, donde podía tomar toda el agua que quisiera y todavía tenía algunas presas, además de que podía pescar. Su única debilidad era Peeta Mellark, que se moría con cada segundo que pasaba, y por quien ella ahora estaba escondida tras unos arbustos, aguardando una chance de conseguir su medicina.

Cuando las mochilas hicieron acto de aparición casi se le escapó una sonrisa al ver la astucia de la chica del 5. Muy inteligente, demasiado. Era peligrosa. Luego volvió a su máscara de infinita seriedad al ver a Katniss pelear contra la chica del distrito 2, una chica a la que de todos modos hubiera odiado, porque era demasiado cruel, y además estaba orgullosa de participar en aquel show. Para no blasfemar frente a su familia, sobre todo Posy, que lloraba desesperada, se dedicó a mentalmente repasar la cantidad de trampas que había dejado, contando lo que posiblemente podría recoger más tarde del bosque. Era una buena estrategia.

Sin embargo todo se desmadró cuando Clove abrió su boca.

_"Olvídalo, Distrito Doce, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso." _

Si hubiera estado ahí probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que Katniss, escupirle, por zorra. No tenía derecho; ninguno. ¿Realmente una chica como ella sería la ganadora? Nuevamente sentía asco por el Capitolio, pero también por el distrito dos. Sus hijos eran tan crueles como el presidente mismo.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones casi se perdió cuando apareció Thresh en escena quien, para su sorpresa, salvó a Katniss. Entonces entendió que Thresh si había estado al pendiente de la pequeña Rue, y que su muerte le había dolido mucho. Se preguntó, al igual que los comentaristas del Capitolio, si se conocerían de antes, y por qué el chico no le propuso ser su aliada. Seguramente ella seguiría viva, ¿pero hasta cuando? Él mismo no lo habría hecho con ninguna persona que no fuera Katniss, con quien guardarse las espaldas era algo tan natural como respirar, pero ella de hecho sí lo había hecho. Primero con Rue, algo entendible teniendo en cuenta su edad, y ahora con Peeta Mellark, quien no había sido más que una carga en todo momento.

Mientras tanto Katniss, herida, lograba llegar a la cueva, y clavaba la jeringa en el brazo de Peeta para luego desmayarse. Y con eso, fin de la transmisión.

* * *

Las horas siguientes las pasó en el bosque, en el quemador y luego en casa de las Everdeen. Consiguió un buen botín, así que pudo cambiar cosas en el mercado negro del distrito e incluso llevar a su casa y a Prim. Al llegar encontró a ambas mujeres sonriendo, algo que le extrañó, hasta que Prim se puso a explicarle que la herida de Katniss era leve, pero que sangraba demasiado por ser en la cabeza. También ambas parecían aliviadas de que el hijo del panadero se hubiera curado, algo que le molestó.

Esa noche consiguió dormir un poco, aunque Posy a su lado se removía todo el tiempo. Debía ser duro para ella, pero a cierta edad todos comenzaban con las pesadillas, unas que nunca los dejaban en paz. Primero por ellos, luego por sus hermanos y más tarde quizás por sus hijos. Nunca terminaban.

Al día siguiente despertaron con una transmisión; no podía ser de otra forma. Ahora que los dos tributos del distrito doce estaban despiertos y hablando los ciudadanos del Capitolio consideraban que nadie podía perdérselo. Katniss le relataba a Peeta todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, mientras el chico la miraba con una devoción que le revolvió las entrañas. Ni lo conocía y ya lo odiaba…

" — _Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo._

_—¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme._

_—Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_

¿De qué hablaban? Gale miró a su madre entre confundido y furioso, pero ella le devolvió la mirada también confundida. ¿Realmente se conocían de antes? Katniss nunca le había mencionado nada. ¿Era todo teatro para conseguir patrocinadores? Katniss nunca había sido buena mintiendo… Las preguntas y los celos crecieron en su interior a tal punto que no podía quedarse quieto. De repente comprendió quien tendría todas las respuestas.

Afortunadamente la casa de las Everdeen no estaba muy lejos. Atravesó los patios traseros de las casas de la Veta con rapidez y pronto divisó su casa. Cuando quiso retroceder ya era tarde, Prim lo había visto y corría hacía él con una gran sonrisa. Detrás suyo se encontraba la señora Everdeen con una bolsa de papel en las manos y a su lado, sonriendo incómodo, el panadero, el padre de Peeta Mellark. Gale se sintió más furioso si eso era humanamente posible.

* * *

**¿Alive? Yes, I'm alive :p **

**Cuento cómo viene la cosa más o menos. Realmente quiero terminar esta historia, pero no tengo un tiempo fijado, creo que eso ya quedó claro por las fechas de actualización. Tampoco puedo prometer nada, pero poco a poco voy a seguir actualizando, y mi meta es terminarla :) **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y si todavía queda alguien que lea la historia, que dejen un review :p **

**Saludos :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Caminó junto con Prim por la pradera, mientras esperaban a que su madre terminara de charlar con el panadero. Notaba que la niña se sentía incómoda, seguramente por su notable enojo, pero durante algunos minutos no dijo nada. Sin embargo su carácter le jugaba en contra, por lo que finalmente explotó.

_— ¿Qué hace el panadero aquí Prim? –_ le susurró, intentando contenerse para no gritar. La pequeña Prim negó con la cabeza, tomó su mano y continuó caminando, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguno de los dos los oyera.

_— Viene todos los días. –_ Contestó Prim temiendo su reacción._ – Trae pan._

_— Pan. –_ Gale meditó enojado. No podía aguantar más; necesitaba saber la verdad._ - ¿Tú sabes esa historia del pan, verdad? Aquello de lo que hablaban Katniss y el panadero…_

Prim, al ver que el panadero se retiraba lo guio de vuelta a la casa. Saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a la señora Everdeen, quien se quedó junto a Prim murmurando algo mientras él entraba. Conocía de sobra aquella casa, que ahora se veía demasiado vacía sin Katniss sonriendo con Prim. La tristeza lo invadió por un momento, así que se giró y encaró a la madre de Katniss.

_— ¿Así que ahora el panadero las ayuda? ¿Colaboración entre consuegros o deben preocuparse de mantener las apariencias? - _Sus palabras sonaron sarcásticas e hirientes, algo que agradeció profundamente, ya que ayudaban a disimular lo mal que se sentía. O al menos eso creyó.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras le echaba una mirada a Prim que lucía asustada y apenada. La niña se movió hasta la precaria cocina, muy parecida a la de su propia casa, y comenzó a preparar un té. Cuando estuvo listo le llevó una taza y le dio otra a su madre. Más tarde apareció con una para ella. Gale las miró expectante y tras un momento de silencio incómodo Prim le dijo a su madre:

_— Quiere conocer la historia del pan._

En su mente algo hizo click y pronto entendió que no era una fachada para el Capitolio. Que efectivamente había una historia y que ellos se conocían de niños. Sintió dolor y celos, pero se obligó a mantener una mirada dura, porque quería saber toda la verdad. Las mujeres se miraron de nuevo, y el rostro de la señora Everdeen pareció envejecer unos diez años cuando empezó a hablar.

_— Cuando mi marido murió nos dieron una pequeña suma de dinero, con la cual podríamos sobrevivir por un tiempo. Tú recuerdas, ¿verdad? Luego de eso tu madre comenzó a lavar_. – Gale asintió, un poco sorprendido por el tono enojado de la señora. –_ Pero yo no lo hice. Estaba bloqueada, la tristeza me consumía día tras día, y no podía hacer nada. De hecho no hice nada. –_ Comprendió que el tono enojado era consigo misma, no con ellos y sintió un poco de pena por ella. –_ Nos moríamos de hambre. Katniss cuidaba de Prim, pero poco a poco el dinero se acabó y comenzamos a morir. Sin embargo las miraba, me miraba, flaca, desnutrida, vacía, y era incapaz de moverme. Katniss esperaba para poder pedir las teselas, pero era imposible que llegáramos vivas. Entonces, ese día…_

Prim, con lágrimas en los ojos la interrumpió y siguió ella misma con la historia, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa.

_— Llovía mucho. Después de la escuela Katniss fue a la ciudad a intercambiar unas ropas viejas, aunque sabíamos que no tendría éxito, porque estaban viejas y un poco rotas. Sin embargo por la tarde, cuando regresó, trajo consigo dos panes. Estaban calientes, frescos, ¿eran de nueces? –_ Su madre asintió con una leve sonrisa. – _Ella nunca nos contó como los consiguió, pero al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela me di cuenta. Peeta la observaba, siempre la observaba. Ese día él tenía un gran moretón en el rostro. Ella lo miró y luego bajó la vista al suelo. No se que sucedió después, pero esa tarde fuimos a la pradera a recoger dientes de león e hicimos té. Luego Katniss comenzó a ir al bosque. Todo mejoró._

Se quedaron unos minutos meditando la historia mientras bebían de a sorbos el té. Gale tenía mucha información nueva para procesar, aunque no se sentía capaz de comprenderlo todo. Él las había ayudado cuando se morían de hambre. Eso estaba claro. Luego de eso ella había comenzado a cazar. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Era cierto que el panadero la quería? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ella nunca le había contado nada de ello? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Comenzaba a sentir que no conocía nada de Katniss, que el hijo del panadero la conocía más que él, y no le agradaba.

¿No le contaba él todo? Katniss sabía todo de él, como cuidaba de su familia, como odiaba al Capitolio, como se sentía vivo en el bosque. Se sentía vivo allí porque era libre, sí, pero también porque estaba con ella. En cambio él no sabía nada de ella. No sabía ese detalle, que al parecer ella consideró insignificante, irrelevante. Claro. ¡Eso era! Para ella aquello no había importado demasiado, por eso nunca le había contado nada. Después de todo tampoco le había contado nada a Prim ni a su madre. Debía ser eso… Tenía que ser eso... Deseaba desesperadamente que fuera eso...

_— Escucha Gale. Sé que esto debe ser duro para ti._ – La voz de la señora Everdeen lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se sonrojó levemente y la miró. Ella parecía comprender un poco. _– Pero ella está haciendo todo lo posible para regresar, y eso debería bastarnos. Ambos van a regresar._ – Añadió luego de un minuto. Él asintió distraído_. – Ella te contará todo entonces._

Cuando se despidió de la señora Everdeen se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Prim lo acompañaba ya que quería ver a Rory y, como era Prim, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la niña tomara su mano. Gale aceptó, pensando en como Katniss nunca hubiera hecho nada parecido con nadie que no fuera su hermana, y ahora se encontraba allí, besando al hijo del panadero. Se repitió a sí mismo que todo era por los patrocinadores.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Prim, contrario a su carácter, caminaba en silencio, respetando su deseo de no hablar. Ya se encontraban a pocos metros de su casa cuando la niña le habló, con una madurez impropia para su edad.

_—Todo va a estar bien._

Le sonrió levemente y entraron a la casa. Rory se puso infinitamente feliz cuando vio a Prim. Y él no pudo pensar en lo diferentes que eran ambas hermanas entre sí. Prim corrió a abrazar a su amigo, dejándolo rojo como un tomate, algo que Katniss nunca había hecho con él. Dejó escapar una carcajada, pensando en cómo le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes para esos dos chicos, que no tuvieran cosechas que afrontar, que pudieran quererse libremente. Era tarde para él y para Katniss, pero no para Rory y para Prim.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando comenzó de vuelta la transmisión. No parecía pasar nada interesante. Cato buscaba a Thresh desesperado en medio de la lluvia, la chica del distrito cinco se escondía trepada a un árbol y Katniss y Peeta comían mientras hablaban de la comida. Thresh, donde se escondía, Cato, eran el tema principal de conversación. Pero los comentaristas del Capitolio no daban nada por sentado y nunca se equivocaban; algo pasaría.

"_¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Gale asintió desde su casa, pensando que el chico tenía toda la razón. Ella no tenía por qué arriesgarse por él. Sin embargo no le agradaba en nada el rumbo de la conversación. A su lado, sentados en la mesa, toda su familia más Prim prestaban atención a cada palabra.

" – _Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que… que se preocupa por… qué pasaría si…_

_¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss?_

_Esa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara._

_Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo solo."_

Si las palabras de Katniss le habían dolido, y de hecho mucho, lo que sucedió después fue peor. Otra vez se besaban, aunque había algo diferente. No sólo él ponía de su parte. Ella también. Daba la impresión de que el resto del mundo no existiera y, cuando se separaron, Gale quiso morir. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos grises brillaban igual que los de él. Ella lo quería.

* * *

**Hola! Vieron que si había regresado? Acá estoy después de haber pasado una semana infernal con un trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana, pero no quería dejar de vuelta sin actualizar. Es probable que la semana que viene no pueda actualizar, mis parciales están a una semana de distancia y estoy en pánico xD Así que dejo todo en este punto, crucial para lo que planeé xD**

**Muchas gracias a Katyms13 y a Ambertate16 por dejar un review :) Son esas cosas las que me motivan a seguir :)**

**Nos leemos en un tiempito, cuando sea libre de nuevo xD**

**Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo creo una historia con su historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

El tiempo es una cosa extraña. A veces parece ir muy rápido y a veces parece detenerse sin ningún significado aparente, o al menos sin ningún significado que los humanos puedan comprender. Gale podía contar con los dedos de su mano derecha las dos escasas veces en las que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para él, y ninguna de ellas había sido demasiado agradable.

Estaba en la escuela cuando las sirenas sonaron. Presa de la desesperación salió corriendo a su casa, olvidándose de Rory y Vick. Sin embargo ellos sabían que tenían que hacer, y en poco tiempo los tres acompañaban a su madre a las minas.

Ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera su madre. Su barriga era enorme, y seguramente era la única razón por la cual la mujer intentaba mantener la esperanza. Su manó buscó la de su hijo más grande. Ese quizás fue el único signo de debilidad que se atrevió a mostrar. Los niños se miraban entre ellos, demasiado asustados para decir algo, sabiendo que si ponían sus temores en palabras podían desestabilizar a su madre y eso no era bueno para el bebé.

Así que en silencio, intentando apoyarse unos a otros llegaron a las minas. De más está decir que todo allí era un caos; el ambiente era desesperante. Mujeres gritaban y sollozaban, hombres gritaban y los niños corrían por todos lados berreando. Habían montado una zona de seguridad con un simple cordón, hecho de una gruesa soga, a la que se aferraban desesperados aquellos que tenían familiares en las minas. El humo negro era denso, y aunque a Gale no le agradaba que su madre estuviese respirándolo en su estado una mirada bastó para saber que ella no se movería de allí.

Las horas transcurrieron, lentas, dolorosas, cada vez más desesperantes. Poco a poco reducidos grupos salían de las minas, totalmente ennegrecidos, en la mayoría de los casos heridos, y la gente se iba dispersando para atender a sus enfermos. Cuando la tarde caía quedaban muy pocas personas, que ni se atrevían a mirarse, porque la cruda realidad estaba cayendo sobre ellos y destruyéndolos como la nieve lo hace con las flores. Gale sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros era casi insoportable y que el nudo que tenía en la garganta amenazaba con dejarle sin aire. Pero no se movió ni dijo nada.

Allí, anclado a su silencioso sufrimiento aceptó que su padre no volvería. Nunca. No conocería al bebé. Nunca más jugaría con ellos. Las minas se lo habían llevado. El Capitolio se lo había llevado. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido para él, porque se dejó embotar por los miles de pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, pensamientos de tristeza, de pérdida, pero sobre todo de rabia y frustración. Resentimiento. Venganza. Una parte de él sabía que las minas no habían explotado sola, y esa parte le decía que el Capitolio, el presidente Snow, y todos los que vivían en ese horrible lugar eran los culpables.

Esa fue la primera vez que el Capitolio le robó algo suyo. El tiempo se había detenido mientras se dejaba aplastar por el dolor y se permitía soltar unas lágrimas.

.

El día le pareció interminable. Cada hora veía con rencor como el sol avanzaba, burlándose de él y de todas las personas que no estaban de humor para un día grandioso. De él solo. Con disgusto recordó las caras de la gente del distrito en días anteriores, de lo felices que estaban porque dos tributos de su distrito hubieran llegado tan lejos. Probablemente ahora estarían celebrando, ya que seguramente lograrían al menos un vencedor.

Él ni de lejos se creía toda esa estupidez de que tendrían dos ganadores. Las personas del Capitolio simplemente eran demasiado crueles como para dejar a dos personas salir felices de ese infierno al que llamaban arena. No era muy difícil averiguar cuál era su objetivo, y sino había que ver la lluvia en el estadio y los intentos por juntar al chico del dos con Thresh. Harían lo que sea para lograr una final con los amantes trágicos del Distrito Doce.

Pero la gente parecía creérselo, y eso era porque Katniss y el panadero lo creían también. Encerrados en aquel mundo surrealista parecían de verdad creer que ambos saldrían ilesos, y eso no era de las cosas que más molestaban al cazador. Podía entender que el panadero lo creyese, después de todo tenía ese aire inocentón que contribuía a aumentar sus ganas de matarlo, pero no podía con Katniss. Ella nunca había sido tan confiada, y era casi insultante que lo creyese y que por ello estuviese tan tranquila, tan confiada.

Con disgusto apretó de más un puñado de nueces que llevaba en su mano, escuchando el crujido que indicaba que se habían roto. Igual que su corazón, pensó, reprochándose internamente por ser tan jodidamente cursi y dramático. Pero estaba dolido, y bastante. Cuando pensaba que ya había visto suficiente, que ya había tenido suficiente, algo nuevo llegaba para romper en millares de trocitos los trozos que aún quedaban enteros.

La culpaba a ella. Claro que sí. Él no se habría metido en una cueva con su compañera tributo a besuquearse durante los juegos, o al menos eso creía. Entonces recordaba que ella no estaba en los juegos porque quisiera, sino porque los idiotas del Capitolio se consideraban lo suficientemente importantes como para decidir que tenían derecho sobre sus vidas, y los encerraban en una maldita arena. Los culpaba a ellos también.

Pero después del beso, del último beso no tenía muy en claro a quien quería culpar. Había intentado ser más maduro y tomarlo con calma. Si es que se puede llamar calma a buscar a una chica cualquiera de La Veta y acostarse con ella mientras recordaba a la chica de ojos grises. Definitivamente no estaba calmado. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Esa noche, cuando todos estuvieran pegados a la pantalla con una versión completa de las nuevas actividades de los trágicos amantes el podría pensar en cualquier cosa insulsa, como las curvas de Merry, o en la caza de mañana.

Así, dolido como estaba, pero con la certeza de que algún día cobraría su venganza contra el Capitolio, volvió a su casa, dispuesto a soportar otra noche trágica, o de amantes trágicos, lo cual para él era lo mismo.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Finalmente terminé mi temporada de exámenes (estoy de vacaciones hasta agosto :3) y me puse a continuar un poco con la historia. Este es un capítulo como aislado, para no pasar muy rápido del beso a la historia de como Peeta se enamoró :p En el siguiente la cosa va a seguir un poco, y aunque Gale se muestre como un chico duro, le costó y le va a costar demasiado superar el asunto :p  
**

**Gracias a Katyms13 y a Ambertate 16 :) Espero que les guste este capítulo :p**

**Saludos!**


End file.
